


SPAM! And the boredom is gone!

by blue_eyed_demon_girl



Category: SPN, Supernatural, destiel - Fandom, sabriel - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_eyed_demon_girl/pseuds/blue_eyed_demon_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam gets bored, and Gabriel happens to be online.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SPAM! And the boredom is gone!

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a prompt from my friend. “SPAM!SAM”. I hope it turned out well and that you all enjoy it (^.^)

Sam is sitting at his laptop, staring out of the window of the local library. It was such a bleak and dreary day outside so he couldn’t exactly go out and play or something. It didn’t help that Dean and his dad were out and didn’t trust Sam alone in the house, even though he was almost 17. Sam really didn’t know why he couldn’t be trusted alone in the house; he was a mature and responsible adolescent. Well almost. Well not today he wasn’t anyway.   
Sam let his fingers flutter over the keyboard, searching images and links to various blogs that were generally considered too crude to be looking at when mooching off a public library’s internet. Keeping all of his findings open in separate tabs in his web browser, he opened a new page, immediately typing in the web address to his favourite chat room. He looked at who was online and grinned evilly when he saw that Gabriel was online.  
Gabriel Milton was one of the only people Sam knew that could take a joke, as well as being able to dish out his own well planned jokes. He also happened to be Sam’s boyfriend. Sam started pasting the images and links in the text box, sending each one before pasting a new one in. He could only imagine Gabriel’s reaction to the onslaught of either disgustingly girly, macabre, or filthy images being sent his way. The images were interspersed with links to different kinds of websites that Sam had either cringed at, laughed at or was genuinely interested in. Sam paused as he noticed the icon down the bottom of the page that meant Gabriel was typing. He wondered if normal people called this ‘spamming’ someone. He grinned as the typing stopped, meaning the message was being sent, and almost laughed out loud when it came through. 

Gabriel: SAM! DUDE! WHY THE ONSLAUGHT?!   
Gabriel: no seriously man, are you that bored that you have to send me links to things I already have links to?  
Sam considered how to respond to that, only to be met with more boredom that seemed to be clogging up his mind. He began typing his response to Gabriel, hoping it wouldn’t sound too boredom-infested or something similar.

Sam: dude, dean and dad went out for god knows what reason, and they don’t trust me home alone.   
Sam: I’m at the public library, and quite literally, bored out of my miiiiind!   
Gabriel: do you want to come over to mine for a bit then? Instead of spamming me all day? Plus ‘lil bro Cas has been whingeing nonstop that dean hasn’t texted him all day.   
Sam blinked. So people did call it spamming. Plus that offer was looking really good now that a mother and her 3 young, screaming children just walked through the door to the library. He cringed as the mother then made a scene in the middle of the library about how ‘if you can’t behave then you can go home and you won’t get any new books to read’.   
Sam: deal. I’ll be at your place soon then. And I’m pretty sure deans getting Cas a present and that’s why I’m suffering at the library.   
Gabriel: haha well that makes sense then. Cya soon Sammy.  
Sam shut his laptop lid, and put it in his duffel bag, which he always took with him to the library as he usually borrowed out more than he could carry home. He got up from his seat and walked towards the exit, grimacing as one of the noisy screaming children ran into him. He stepped out of the library and immediately regretted his decision of not wearing a jumper that morning. It was freezing, to put it mildly. He opened his duffel to check if he had a spare one in there and grinned when he found his old hoodie that was still two sizes too big. Shrugging it on, he started walking towards Gabriel’s house. He looked at the sky hoping it wasn’t going to start raining anytime soon.   
After twenty minutes of walking and praying that it wouldn’t rain (which it didn’t thank god) Sam was stopped outside Gabriel’s house. He walked up the footpath to the door and before he could even raise his hand to ring the doorbell the door opened and his boyfriend was standing there with his usual smile on his face.   
“Sammy! You took your time getting here” Gabriel said as he ushered Sam inside.   
Sam chuckled as he toed off his sneakers after walking inside.   
“sorry sorry! I was hurrying you know” he said  
“well whatever. You wanna watch a movie?” Gabriel asked as he moved towards the living room  
“Sure. What movie did you have in mind?” Sam replied, adding “oh and it better not be one of those R rated ones I know you have hidden somewhere”  
Gabriel laughed and shook his head saying “no, I was thinking we could watch a comedy, what about ‘The Mask’? you know the one with Jim Carey in it?”   
Sam tilted his head slightly “that sounds cool. I haven’t watched that movie in ages anyway” he said before slumping into the Milton’s extremely soft couch.  
Sam put his duffel at his feet and watched Gabriel put the DVD into the player and start up the movie. When he came to sit beside Sam, he snuggled up close enough for the Winchester to feel the heat radiate from the smaller boy’s body. Sam pulled him in closer, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, and curled himself around him. Sam sighed with contentment as he watched the movie, deciding it had been a brilliant idea on his part to have started spamming Gabriel while bored out of his skull.


End file.
